


Crossing Paths

by Nelioe



Series: Crossing Paths [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kili, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, demon hunter Fíli, demon hunter Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Nelioe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories to "The Demon in the Bottle".</p><p>*Chapter 5: The Morning After.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange and gave me the opportunity to wipe off the dust of my "The Demon in the Bottle"-verse. This will probably be not the only story, more will follow, perhaps because of the raffle or of my own ideas. 
> 
> Prompt: "Please. You need to eat something."

 

 

Their future had seemed so confident two weeks ago. Now, however, Fili didn’t know why he’d been so naïve that time. His leg was healing fine, sometimes he was still able to feel an uncomfortable pulling of tense and injured muscles, but he was able to walk again without crutches, only stairs left him with a discomfort that couldn’t be brushed aside. The wounds on Kili’s body had closed as well, not even leaving scars and after the brunet’s words, guiding hope into his chest, Fili had truly believed they could be okay in the end. But it wasn’t that easy and he should’ve known better than to assume any other outcome.

Kili was quiet, fidgety and still too thin, his face looking just as sharp with the protruding bones as it had two weeks ago, there had been no change and his gaunt appearance told Fili what his boyfriend was lying about. He wasn’t eating. Fili just couldn’t get his head around as to why. Before their conversation the brunet had eaten as much as he was able to hold without making himself sick and now… What was more important, though, was how Kili avoided talking about his obvious issues. On the phone he would change the subject and in person he chose kisses to distract him. For now Fili allowed him to believe that it worked, feeling the desperation and fear in every kiss that he didn’t have the heart to break. But it couldn’t go on like that. Something had to change or he was going to lose Kili all over again and after the pain of the last time Fili wasn’t sure he could survive it.

Which was why he stood today in front of Kili’s flat, three bags full of groceries in his hands, because intuition was telling him that the brunet hadn’t bought any during the last days. His boyfriend gazed at him in shock when he opened the door. Fili tried to smile, tried to hide how much the pale face and the messy hair felt like a blow – not hurting like ramming a knife into his leg, but far from easy to endure – or how he fought to ignore the warm hoddie that seemed too big for him, although Fili knew it had once fit Kili well. The air of the heated flat hit him, a warm gust engulfing him and making him sweat in his thin sweater and jacket. His smile slipped, but he noticed it soon enough, able to get it under control before anything could look off. Kili was a mess and it broke his heart.

“Fi-Fili,” he stammered, completely taken by surprise.

Swallowing the sudden wave of guilt Fili just greeted him and pecked him gently on the lips, using Kili’s stunned stiffness to slip inside. If Kili was a mess his flat was even more so. Clothes, documents and other stuff were lying around, on the table, the floor, the couch – which also seemed like the brunet slept there for some time, if the pillows and blankets were anything to go by. It wasn’t for Kili to be a very tidy person, but this was also not like him.

“I-I’m sorry… had… had I known you were coming… I… I would’ve cleaned up,” his boyfriend stuttered, clearly embarrassed and the miserable way he focussed his eyes on the floor made him and his dishevelled appearance only look worse.

And when next Kili hunched his shoulders and hurriedly started to pick papers up from the floor, Fili couldn’t watch anymore, his chest aching as he saw the man he loved in such a state. So he dropped the bags, covered what little distance was separating them and pulled the trembling form of his boyfriend into a loving embrace. Kili didn’t return it, just quivered in his arms like a leaf in the wind, his bent arms between their chests, waking a spark of fear in Fili’s mind while he hoped Kili wouldn’t use this position to push him away.

“Hey, I don’t care what state your flat is in, okay?” He tried to soothe him, but Kili didn’t reply.

The brunet breathed hard at his shoulder, a few puffs of warm air then and now meeting the crook of his neck, speaking of barely suppressed sobs by the sound of it. Fili’s vision blurred suddenly, jaw trembling faced with Kili’s suffering. It was his fault things had come to this and he would neither forget nor ever forgive himself for drawing his boyfriend into this mess. He was feeling too hot in his jacket and the too warm flat, but he wouldn’t let go of Kili for anything in the world right now. Trying to give the other the room he needed he hadn’t tried to push him into talking about what bothered him, but he should have, for it was clear now that Kili didn’t know how to deal with everything. Fili was working _so_ hard to do the right thing! However, their situation was a mess and how could anyone know what was able to help?

“It’s okay,” he murmured again while Kili tried to regain his composure, truly surprised that his voice hadn’t betrayed his own state of mind. “Have you eaten?” Fili dared to ask, when the brunet’s breathing finally calmed, even though he was prepared only for one answer.

“I’m not hungry,” Kili mumbled, leaning heavily against him.

“That’s because you aren’t used to eating anymore,” he told him softly, attempting to keep his voice free of any kind of judgement, it wouldn’t help here.

Kili took a shuddering breath.

“I can’t sleep in my bedroom… it reminds me to much of… of…,” the brunet halted, not finishing his sentence with Fili left wondering why Kili began like this. “I’m always scared that it will come back and when I think of eating I remember… I remember it being… it… I…”

A couple of gagging noises spurred Fili into action, one of his hands coming up to rub Kili’s back soothingly. By then Kili had changed the position of his arms, clinging to him as if Fili was everything that held him into this world. Quiet sobs reached his ears, causing him to hug his boyfriend as tightly as he dared in the process.

“I really wanted to try. I didn’t lie,” Kili cried.

“I know,” he reassured him, tears escaping between his lids.

“But I’m only failing.”

“Shh. You’re not failing. This isn’t easy.”

“I’m always scared now.”

“The world isn’t a bad place. It isn’t full of demons, monsters or ghosts. They are only a very little part of it. There wouldn’t be anything good left here if this was any other way and please trust me, when I tell you, that the demon won’t come back. _Ever_. It’s dead and not even demons can return from this. But if this isn’t helping, then I can show you how you can protect yourself against them. Or if you can’t stand your flat anymore you can move in with me. Or we can leave, find us another place, another city, another country,” his tongue nearly stumbled over the words in his hurry to get them out, to show Kili how much he meant to him.

“You would do this for me?” Breaking their embraces only far enough to look each other in the eyes.

“Of course.”

“What of it?”

“All of it. I love you, Kili. I only want you to be happy.”

Kili’s lips wobbled dangerously again. “I love you, too. I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You are only going to lose me if you go on with starving yourself. Please. You need to eat something.”

The brunet grimaced slightly and Fili thought he knew what had just crossed Kili’s mind. But at last he swallowed hard and gave such a little nod the blond would’ve missed it, hadn’t he paid close attention. The corners of Fili’s mouth pulled upwards, forming a smile full of gratefulness and relief. Leaning in for a kiss he caressed his boyfriend’s cheekbones tenderly, feeling Kili wrapping his arms around his back with far less tension.

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing until Fili couldn’t go on anymore with a good conscience. Guiding Kili with him to the kitchen – he didn’t intend on leaving him out of his sight anytime soon after what he had just experienced – and started to prepare a simple tomato soup for the brunet, guessing that his stomach wouldn’t be able to handle other kinds of food just yet, considering how long he hadn’t eaten properly. Kili hadn’t gained any weight since he was saved and it scared Fili. If he lost more he could lose him for good.

Which was why Fili didn’t stop coaxing the brunet until he had at least eaten one bowl of soup and a bit of bread. Whatever the costs, Fili would do everything to help Kili through this.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill 118 for the summer fandom raffle exchange: "Put the candle back"

 

 

Fili was still surprised of Kili’s sudden request to go out and search for Thorin. After two years of training and teaching the other how to protect himself Fili had dared to tell him the story of Thorin and Frerin, a story he only knew by hearsay as well. But it had triggered something in the brunet, perhaps he could empathise with Frerin in a way Fili wasn’t able to understand, probably due to the possession they both had to endure. Maybe he felt guilty for surviving or was just thankful for Thorin’s effort, which had allowed Dwalin to save his life. Kili would be dead without them, just like Frerin. Whatever his motivation was Fili didn’t pry.

So when Kili asked him to search for Thorin and help him to kill the demon that had taken the life of his little brother Fili had been too startled to react at first. Momentarily he thought of arguing, but the determination almost screaming at him through Kili’s eyes had stopped him. Instead he’d tried to make sure Kili was aware what he was getting involved with.

However, seeing Kili was willing to risk his life to give Thorin peace after their conversation Fili had wordlessly taken his phone and called Dwalin, attempting to find out Thorin’s whereabouts, sensing his uncle would be either busy with another job or had changed his number, as he often did for safety.

Which was how he found himself in a pitch-black sanatorium – it just had to be a fucking sanatorium and not a simple flat or the hunt for an artefact – looking for his uncle. Stories were told about this place and Fili assumed Thorin was hunting one of the doctors responsible for the death of so many patients. He’d done his research and what had happened here made his flesh crawl, cruel men unable to let go of the mortal world in their mania to hurt even more people… the blond hadn’t been often involved in such cases, but they were never easy.

So far there hadn’t been any evidence of the ghost, thank God, he didn’t need it on top of it. Of course, they could’ve waited outside, but the building was huge and more than one way lead out, missing Thorin was too easy and so he’d gone inside while Kili waited, his boyfriend probably able to follow the cone of light he created with his flash lamp. Some of the windows were broken, dust and plaster covering the ground, sometimes causing a low crunching sound under his steps.

Only once there had been a noise on the other end of the hallway and to the cause of it Fili was currently heading, holding the flash lamp with one hand while the other squeezed a small bag he was wearing around his neck, filled with various plants that, together, created a smell ghosts didn’t like. Sometimes it was strange what was able to hurt the other side, but Fili wouldn’t take the risk and so he was always prepared.

When he reached the room, however, it was empty. It seemed like it had once been an office, but furniture and books were either scattered or destroyed and Fili wasn’t able to tell if they had fallen victim to the ghost or simple vandalism. It was the candle that caught his attention, innocently resting on a shattered desk. The faint light had been completely lost through the closed door the blond had opened. Frowning, he took a few steps, approaching the candle.

It was when only a few metres separated him from the candle that something heavy collided with his head.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kili couldn’t shake off the worried feeling gnawing at his insides. In his opinion Fili was already gone for far too long. He caught himself in checking the building of the sanatorium and his wrist watch every few seconds. Sure, from his position it was easy to follow the light of the lamp inside the sanatorium, but knowing a dangerous ghost was in there wasn’t really helping. Besides, it was kind of creepy standing in front of this huge building in the dead of the night.

The brunet had just read the time again, when suddenly the light of the lamp went out. For a few heartbeats Kili stared at the window of the room, waiting for it to return, but when nothing happened he bolted inside. Fingers fumbling with the little bag Fili had given him and tying it around his neck. Getting out his phone to illuminate the way he spurted through the hallway, aiming for the room Fili had stepped into and only slowing down the moment voices reached his ear.

He stopped at the door, packed away the phone and peeped into the room. There was Fili, a hand pressed to his bleeding forehead with a man hovering over him, holding a burning candle a bit too close to the blond’s face for Kili’s liking. Was this the ghost? Kili had never seen one and so he didn’t know if they looked like ordinary people or were all transparent like in the movies.

Taking a deep breath he reached for the gun, still not used how it felt in his hand. It couldn’t be the ghost, Kili tried to convince himself, the bag was around Fili’s neck and his boyfriend had told him ghosts didn’t like the smell. So who was this guy? It couldn’t be Thorin, could it? He wouldn’t attack his nephew.

So he stepped inside, weapon raised and tried to will the tremble from his voice.

“Put the candle back.”

The heads of both men turned around in shock and Fili’s attacker seemed to freeze as soon as he got aware of the weapon.

“It’s alright, Kili. This is Thorin, my uncle,” Fili told him.

Kili was too shocked to answer right away, before he started to stumble over the words that wanted to leave his mouth as fast as possible.

“It’s definitely not alright if he holds a candle so close to your face it was almost burning your beard!”

Thorin’s eyes meanwhile roamed from the weapon to the brunet’s face and the bag he was wearing.

“So much about wanting a normal life, instead you run off with another hunter,” Thorin scoffed, causing Kili to raise his brows in confusion.

He? A hunter? This was ridiculous. Just because he wanted to help didn’t mean he was up for a life on the road and killing monsters every day. Nope, he wanted to go back to their quiet life together as soon as they had done what they came for.

“Kili is not a hunter. I taught him a few things, but that his all,” Fili said, swaying a little, which was all Kili needed to stow away the gun and hurry to the blond’s side to support him.

A little wounded noise escaped his throat when he took a look at the briskly bleeding laceration.

“Why would you teach someone if you wanted to get out?” Kili might not know Thorin, but not even he was able to miss the suspicion oozing from his voice.

The couple exchanged a glance. Even in the low candle light Kili could see the blood turning the golden hair to an awful rust-coloured brown mixture.

“Because a demon possessed me and now I want to help,” he told the other man, earning a look of utter surprise.

A strange wave of emotion changed Thorin’s expression, but as fast as it had come it disappeared already.

“This is a discussion we should have elsewhere,” Fili’s uncle finally replied after what felt like a couple of minutes of silence.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili's first encounter with the supernatural world.

 

 

Fili’s foot twitched slightly as his mind slowly returned to the world from his deep slumber. Something tickled him, causing him to grumble indignantly and pull his foot back under the blanket. The cocoon of warmth helping against the cold of his skin there, wrapping himself deeper into the covers he wondered if he should pull his knees to his chest, since he felt quite clearly the pressure at the foot of his bed.

It was too light to be his mother, besides it was still dark, he didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it, there was no faint hue trying to shine through his closed lids after all.

“G’way, Minty,” he mumbled, hoping to convince the cat to let him sleep.

A cackle was his answer. Fili’s eyes flew open, only to be greeted by the darkness of the dead of the night, his night light was turned off so he couldn’t see anything. His breath hitched, his heart beating so loud inside his chest he feared whatever had made those noises could hear it. The weight sitting somewhere on his mattress changed, shifting slightly to his direction.

As slowly and quietly as possible Fili crawled under the blanket, hiding from the thing inside his room. Under the blanket he would be safe, no one could hurt him there. It would go away if it couldn’t find him, he just had to stay hidden until mummy came.

“So young,” a voice purred, while hands slid gently over the blanket. Fili could almost feel it touching him. “So soft,” the voice sounded off, not like a voice was supposed to sound. Fili hadn’t heard anything like this, ever… he was sure he would remember if he did. “Deeeeeeelicious!”

The boy could hear it slurping as he lay frozen to the spot. Tremors rocked his body, beneath the blanket it had gotten hard to draw in a clear breath, the sticky air preventing it. There was a monster in his room. A monster. Mummy had always said they were no monsters outside, but something was inside his room!

A ripping sound reached his ears and before Fili could wonder what exactly was tearing his blanket apart he leaped out of the bed, his teddy under one of his arms, fumbling hurriedly with the door handle, so high up he could barely open it. It laughed behind him. Little legs carried him quickly to the bedroom of his mother. With panicked breathing leavened with sobs he pushed the door closed. He knew their small flat, even in the dark, he had so often played hide and seek with a blindfold here.

“Mummy! Mummy!” He screamed frantically, running to the bed. But there was no one. The bed was empty. His hands felt around the edge of the bed. Empty. Empty! He was alone! Alone with the monster! Where was his mummy?!

“Little prince,” it cackled in the hallway. Fili spun round, unable to see anything in the darkness. He could barely breath, terror was raging through his mind as he pressed his teddy as tightly to his chest as possible. As if the stuffed toy was somehow able to slow his rapid heartbeat, as if hugging it close enough could chase away the monster. “Where aaaaare you, little prince?” It sung, coming closer to the bedroom of Fili’s mother with every word, it even called him like mummy always did. But its voice wasn’t full of love like the one of his mother, there was something else Fili couldn't place, but it scared him. It scared him so much.

Looking around frenzied Fili tried to find a way out, but he knew there wasn’t one. He couldn’t climb out of a window, they lived too high up, his mother had told him so. And in the darkness there wasn’t anything else to spot. Padding over to the bedroom closet Fili crawled into it, closing the door behind him and huddled up against the wooden wall opposite the door. Knees drawn to his chest with teddy caught between them Fili pressed a hand to his mouth to silence his hiccupping breaths. _The monster mustn’t hear. The monster mustn’t hear_ , he told himself silently again and again.

His heart missed a beat when he heard the door to mummy’s bedroom open.

“I know you are in here,” it cackled. “I can smell your fear.”

Tears were running down his cheeks. The monster came closer. It was almost there. Fili could hear it. He didn’t want the monster to get him. He wanted his mummy. His mummy would make everything better. Where was his mummy? Mummy!

“There you are,” drawing in a deep breath it sniffed at the gap between the shut closet doors. “Mhhh,” it hummed.

But suddenly, gunfire. Fili flinched violently. His ears were ringing from the noise and he couldn’t hold the sobs back any longer. He didn’t understand what was going on. When the monster would come and eat him. How the monster had gotten inside. Why his mother wasn’t at home. Nothing made any sense and there was screaming and shots and he wanted to run far far away, where the monster would never find him, but he feared it was only waiting for him outside.

Then a ray of light pierced through the gap and the closet doors opened abruptly. Fili cried out, convinced to face the monster any second. But hovering over him wasn’t a monster. Hovering over him was uncle Thorin, his face distorted in a way Fili couldn’t perceive. Was he scared? No, he couldn’t be scared. His uncle Thorin was never scared. His uncle Thorin… his uncle Thorin was here!

“Uncle,” he forced out, maneuvering his voice around the lump in his throat. He sounded hoarse and could barely understand his own spoken word, but uncle Thorin did. Uncle Thorin did always understand, just like mummy.

Not a moment later Thorin was on his knees, pulling him to a broad chest. All dams broke and Fili sobbed helplessly into his uncle’s shirt. His tiny fingers holding in one hand his beloved teddy, while the other was buried in the familiar fabric. Kisses peppered his head and a hand rubbed his back tenderly as Fili cried and cried and cried.

“Thank, God,” Thorin breathed into his hair. “You are alright. You are alright. You are alright.”

He didn’t feel alright, but he was safe in the tight embrace of his uncle and glad when Thorin lifted him up, relieved to be carried out of the flat… out of this nightmare.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written anything horror-related. I hope this didn't turn out too bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for the SpringFRE: 135. His horoscope said today was going to be great. It failed to mention this, however

 

 

Fili should’ve known better than to trust witches, or perhaps this time an actual human, without any special abilities, was responsible for the horoscope. Usual witches worked in everything involving astrology, since they could make use of their spells there without anyone getting suspicious, but sometimes everyday people could stray in those fields as well. Witches, though, could be trusted in most cases, of course, sometimes they liked to mess with people, but they only ever did it so often. If people were fooled frequently, they would stop believing in that stuff.

It seemed like Fili had turned into one of those people, checking their horoscope often. Try as he might, he couldn’t completely leave the supernatural world and if he simply stayed a part of it in reading those little texts. It meant more familiarity than the world he was living in now. A world that believed no monsters or demons existed.

His horoscope said today was going to be great. It failed to mention this, however.

Fili cursed as another car drove past him, speeding through the puddle at his feet and drowning his soaked clothes in another torrent of water. The blond gave that arsehole the finger, but it probably was lost on the driver with the rain pouring down and the hazy light coming with the grey wall of clouds.

He had started trembling a while ago, his shoes drenched, his feet cold, water running into his eyes with annoying steadiness. He wished he could get back into his car, just out of the rain, but he didn’t really have a choice. Fili had overslept this morning, there had been barely enough time for breakfast and in his hurry, he hadn’t only forgotten his phone at home, but also his keys. It had only added to the terrible beginning of the day and when the blond finally realised, he had already arrived at work. Although it hadn’t seemed that bad back then. Of course, he wasn’t living here that long and was wary of making contact with others, before he hadn’t fully settled in and managed to adjust to a normal life, and therefore didn’t trust anyone with his spare key just yet, but he could always stop by his landlord’s after work. The man had seemed decent enough when Fili had signed the tenancy agreement, after all.

Just that Fili never came that far. On his way to his landlord his car suddenly decided to have a breakdown. And now here he was, hoping against better judgement that finally someone would stop and help him. For as much as getting completely drenched by arseholes driving by sucked, it would be worse if he had to walk home in such a heavy rain from here. Even though it looked like he had no other choice anyway.

The headlights of another car appeared in the distance. Fili heaved a deep sigh, stuck his thumb in the air and waited for another flop. Instead of driving by and drowning him in another wave of dirty puddle-water, the car slowed down and finally stopped right beside him. Fili was so surprised he could only blink at first.

The window at his side rolled down and Fili spotted a young man with long brunet hair sitting behind the wheel.

“Hey, do you need help?” a deep voice addressed him.

“Yeah, you see, my car broke down and I forget my phone, so if you have one I could borrow for a call I would really appreciate it.”

Sure, he would prefer it do get a ride into the city, meet with his landlord, get him to open his locked flat and take care of his car after a long warm shower, but he didn’t want the other to put himself out on his account and so he could do with a cab. He shivered in the cold and waited, while the man in the car frowned at him.

“Where do you have to go?”

Fili uttered the address, adding in the same breath: “But it’s fine, really. If I can borrow your phone to call a cab I will be fine.”

The other was having none of it, though.

“Nah, hop in. I have to drive past there, anyway.”

Fili contemplated for a second whether or not he should accept the offer, a cold blast of air, however, changed his mind. Hurrying inside he noticed the driver playing with the heating for a heartbeat, before the car was set into motion. The warmth spreading through the car was doing wonders against the trembling, even though his soggy clothes felt still uncomfortable.

The brunet was quiet as they drove on, giving Fili the time to examine him. A small nose, high cheekbones, stubbles… this guy was ridiculously attractive. He had never been given the opportunity to truly get to know people, to find out what he liked and what worked for him and what didn’t. The only experience in relationships Fili had ever gained was through drunken one-nighters, anything else too dangerous for his lifestyle. Now, however, having finally the time to look closely, it was easy to admit that his driver was someone he would like to hook up with. Just that he wasn’t looking for this kind of relationships anymore, had never really enjoyed them in the first place, merely going along with them because they provided a great kind of stress relief.

“Do you have a phone? I kinda should call my landlord,” Fili said to distract himself from these thoughts, informing the man of the upcoming dilemma at his doorstep couldn’t hurt either.

“In the glove box,” the brunet answered. “So, you have forgotten your phone, your keys and your car broke down?”

The disbelieving tone of the other made Fili snort. It sounded rather ridiculous phrased like this.

“What can I say, this seems to be my lucky day,” he joked, finding the phone and dialling the number of his landlord. Thank god for all of Thorin’s lessons. Of course they were part of the reason he’d wanted to get out, but without them he could’ve turned into one of those people that didn’t even bother anymore with remembering their own phone number.

His bad luck didn’t seem to abate, though, for the call went straight to voicemail. Fili groaned with sheer annoyance.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he hissed as he hung up again. It seemed like someone had really fun with tormenting him.

“I understand from your words that you haven’t reached him?” the brunet mused.

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” Fili scoffed.

“Well, at least you are sitting in a warm car. That’s at least something,” the driver offered, shooting him a glance before returning his gaze back to the street. The smile on his features was impossible to miss.

Fili chuckled. “You are right.”

“So, what are you going to do now that you can’t go home?”

“I have no idea,” he admitted with a deep sigh. “I guess I have to wait until he comes home from wherever he is or call a locksmith.”

“Either way it could take some time,” the brunet replied rationally.

And wasn’t he right about this? Fili watched the lights of the city slowly come closer, already dreading the moment he had to leave the warm car and wait in the heavy rain once again. It would be a miracle if he managed to somehow not come down with a cold after today, if he didn’t catch something even worse.

“I don’t really have choice, do I?”

“Well,” the other started and it seemed like he was struggling inwardly for a few heartbeats, before he finally continued. “You could come home with me, have a hot shower, borrow some dry clothes, have a cup of tea and call the locksmith at my place.”

Following this offer everything Fili was able to do, was to stare at the brunet. The driver began shooting him nervous glances, when he didn’t answer.

“I… I mean… it was just a suggestion, because you are soaked and probably cold and you might get sick and… I’m sorry… never mind,” the other stammered, blushing madly with what could only be embarrassment.

“No!” Fili exclaimed. “That would be amazing. I just didn’t expect it. Thank you! You are a true lifesaver.”

A shy smile crept to the brunet’s features.

“I’m Fili, by the way,” he took the opportunity to introduce himself. It was mere courtesy to tell his driver, who the stranger was he’d offered to come home with him.

A surprised laugh escaped the brunet’s lips, a laugh Fili had come to like already.

“I’m Kili,” the other replied, drawing the same kind of laugh from the blond at the unexpected coincidence.

Perhaps today wasn’t such a bad day after all.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for the SpringFRE and the prompt: 79. The Morning After

 

 

Fili awoke to the warm rays of sunlight and an arm wound around his waist. Blinking, his mind slowly drifted back to consciousness. Tilting his head slightly to the side he spotted Kili, lying on his side and snuggling up to him in his sleep. A gentle smile took over Fili’s lips. The brunet looked so peaceful. No evidence on his features pointed at the long and difficult months they had fought against his demons.

Kili was eating regularly again and where once hugging him had filled Fili with the fear of breaking him, feeling mostly bones protruding but barely any flesh, the blond was finally able to enjoy it again. His boyfriend was still a bit too thin for his liking, slimmer than he’d been before this terrible night that had almost broken them apart. But he was on the mend and nothing else was important.

Gently caressing Kili’s naked back, Fili grinned with contentment as he recalled their last night together. He couldn’t deny that he had been truly surprised when Kili confessed he’d never had sex with anyone before. But just as the blond was having his secrets before the jinn, Kili was no exception and even though Fili would never connect anything positive to those terrible hours of fear and worry, perhaps something good could still come of it and if it only caused them to be completely honest with each other. He had never thought Kili to be an insecure person and it didn’t bother him at all, made him actually only more special in his eyes.

They were both adjusting to each other in a new kind of way that couldn’t have been possible months ago. Understanding what they were achieving right now gave Fili a sense of security and belonging, filling him with the feeling of love and creating a bond that wouldn’t break so easily. This was what he wanted, just lying here, Kili’s warming body resting next to his and the silence in the bedroom, only interrupted by the sound of their breathing.

In this moment, Kili decided to stir beside him. Fili watched him fondly as his boyfriend wrinkled his nose against the light peeking through their window. Grumbling unintelligible, Kili buried his face in the crook of Fili’s neck.

“Do we have to get up already?” he whined, drawing soft laughter from Fili’s lips.

“Nah, we have all the time in the world.”

Propping himself up on one elbow, Kili frowned at him, still a tad confused after just waking up.

“I thought you wanted to start with training as soon as possible?”

Winding his arms around him, Fili pulled him back onto the mattress and a motion later the brunet was almost lying on top of him.

“Can’t I change my mind at the sight of such a gorgeous man in my bed?” the blond wondered with a smirk and caused his boyfriend to snort.

“That definitely hasn’t stopped you before.”

“Hush, I want to cuddle,” he silenced the brunet affectionately.

Kili didn’t protest any further, simply welcomed Fili’s lips searching for a kiss, neither of them caring for morning breath. Gentle fingers rubbed the scar on his thigh, a habit Kili had developed since the first time he’d seen it up close. Fili couldn’t say what motivation enticed the tender touches, but certainly wasn’t going to complain.

They kissed for some time until a pleasant shiver went through Fili’s body at their closeness.

“How are you feeling?” Fili wondered softly.

“A bit sore,” Kili answered him honestly, some months prior he might have lied about it, like Fili would’ve lied about his past. The time of lies, however, was long since over.

“I haven’t hurt you, have I?” He’d tried to go as slow and gentle as possible about their first time together – and Kili’s very,  _very_ first time, – but the fear of hurting his boyfriend had only left him during the heated moments of pleasure.

“No, it was perfect,” Kili was quick to reassure him.

Fili smiled, stealing another brief kiss.

“And you are sure about the other thing? The training, I mean. We can leave it at the basics if you’ve changed your mind.”

Fili would actually prefer it, had Kili changed his mind. He didn’t want to pull him into the dark world of demons, monsters and life-threatening situations, even though he was going to support him no matter what. Still, he was slightly disappointed to see the brunet shake his head, despite expecting it. Kili wasn’t fickle and stood by his decisions.

“No, I need to do this. I need to help your uncle.”

Kili shouldn’t feel like he owed Thorin anything. In a way Fili understood. After all, without the hunter’s knowledge they wouldn’t have been able to save Kili. But none of this was in any way connected to Kili. If this was what he needed to do, to put what happened behind himself, though, then they would work through it together.

“Okay, just wanted to be sure. Although, you don’t mind, if we start with it after lunch, do you?”

“No,” Kili grinned. “I don’t mind that at all.”

 

 


End file.
